Camioneta
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Arthur junto a muchos otros compañeros de clases iban a ir a una fiesta en la que el alemán del grupo presta la camioneta para ir, el problema se dará cuando tengan que irse uno en las piernas del otro, en especial entre Arthur y Alfred. USxUK.


No soy pervertida, en serio :D, sólo pensé mal cuando fuimos de paseo en una camioneta, todo el mundo tiene derecho a pensar mal uwu…

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Una camioneta con mucha gente :D

Alfred y Arthur eran amigos -con derecho a roce, a toqueteo, a besos y más- sólo amigos, ambos buenos amigos, se supone que irían a una fiesta esa tarde y eran jóvenes aún, la noche era vida. El auto lo prestó un alemán con una cara de diecisiete metros para abajo pero la prestó a final de cuentas advirtiéndole a cada uno que si le hacían una rayita les tiraba a Feliciano borracho -y aunque no lo crean, ese italiano daba miedo a veces, en especial borracho- todos excepto Francis se preocuparon de eso, pero cuando se contaron para ver cuantos eran una cara rara los iluminó.

–¿En la puta camioneta caben quince? –ese era Lovino preocupado. Era grande, pero quince personas ya era mucho.

–Si Iván se va en el maletero…–propuso con una sonrisa siniestra el estadounidense a la que el ruso contestó con una cara más diabólica.

–Cada uno se lleva en las piernas a otro…–propuso Francis.

–¡Eso sería muy gay! –alegó Lovino mientras el español con una sonrisa hermosa lo esperaba para que se sentara en sus piernas, deseaba matarlo.

Pero por más gay que fuera algunos se fueron en las piernas de otro, Alfred, apresurada y -atarantadamente- disimuladamente pidió que Arthur se fuera con él, el inglés frunció la cara, se cruzó de brazos pero termino aceptando, eran los primeros en entrar en los terceros asientos al lado de la izquierda, junto a la ventana. Iban muy apretados, Alfred abrió las piernas mientras el inglés se removía.

Todo iba bien, todo iba lindo, todos riéndose de cosas cotidianas y de que parecía un auto de payaso por tanta gente adentro, pero el americano no hablaba tanto, estaba con la cara roja, no entendía por qué pero le excitaba tener al inglés allí sentadito, sentía su trasero rozar con su entrepierna. No mierda, piensa en Francis desnudo... así se le pasaban las ganas seguramente, pero el inglés, malvado y vil seguía moviéndose para golpear a Francis que se burlaba de él.

–N-No te muevas tanto…Arthur–

–Tú dijiste que yo iba arriba tuyo, así que te aguantas ahora…–y el anglosajón siguió moviéndose.

Alfred entrecerraba los ojos sintiendo el trasero de Arthur chocar contra su miembro, nadie estaba pasando por ello, sólo él, se sentía horrible, se mordió los labios y no pudo evitarlo, su miembro empezaba a endurecerse y cada roce hacía que sintiera goce, maldito Arthur, sabía que no era solamente por el movimiento, sino porque le excitaba tenerlo allí, entre sus piernas. Ese inglés, su mejor amigo lo ponía, pero nunca se lo habían confesado, sólo cuando ambos están algo borrachos se tocaban un poco.

Pero Arthur se removió un poco más notando algo raro, se paralizó, algo duro estaba detrás suyo, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, no quería voltear a ver a Alfred, pero lo sentía casi e su cuello mientras nadie se fijaba de allí. Mierda, maldición, Alfi se nos puso caliente. Fue lo único que pudo pensar, tenía que bajarse, tenían que llegar pronto al mercado.

–¡Al fin llegamos! –el alemán estaba alegre, sí, no era un sueño, por fin ese grupo de subnormales se bajarían de su bebe, todos se estaban bajando, Arthur quería bajarse, pero sintió los brazos del americano en su cadera y sintió que algo no andaba bien.

–¿Se quedan adentro? –

–Sí, nos quedamos…–sonrió el estadounidense con una sonrisa aterradora que erizó al inglés.

–¡No, yo quiero bajarme, quiero ir con ustedes! ¡suéltame maldita sea! –rogaba.

–Bueno, si insisten en quedarse, cuídenme mucho el auto…–lo cerró el alemán como si no hubiera escuchado los gritos del inglés.

–¡Hijos de puta, no me dejen solo, mierda! ¡que se los cojan a todos, que todos tengan sidaaaa! –

Gritó a la nada, estaban abajo, el estacionamiento estaba vacío y los vidrios eran polarizados.

Y Alfred sonreía mientras todos los demás se iban y el inglés imploraba que lo llevaran con él, luego de eso, sólo el auto podría relatarles lo que pasó, pero Alfred F. Jones no se arrepintió, después de todo amaba a ese anglosajón y él fue el que tuvo la culpa, debía hacerse responsable y no mover tanto su sensual trasero en el viaje. Y ese día Arthur aprendió algo importante para la conservación de su decencia, NUNCA más irse en las piernas de Alfred, no con lo que éste sentía por él...y que muy en el fondo también sentía por el menor.

**N.A:** Créanme o no los dos chicos que tuvieron que irse juntos en el auto no se bajaron a comprar, fue raro. Pero claro, en el USxUK es mucho mejor :D, ahora Arthur aprendió a jamás irse sentado en la piernas de Alfred, ya que éste se lo puede querer comer :3, pronto, ya lo verán… les traeré más de esta alucinante pareja.

Hace tiempo que no escribo lemon ¿qué me pasa? -corre en círculos-


End file.
